


Sweet Love

by yoonchuls



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonchuls/pseuds/yoonchuls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo is a successful lawyer who feels guilty about not having as much free time, so he spoils his boyfriend Sungyeol as often as possible. Sungyeol is a current culinary school student who can't help but miss his boyfriend despite all of the gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MyungYeolPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyungYeolPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Myungsoo is a hardworking boyfriend who wants to give Sungyeol the best things in life. Sungyeol understands this, but all he really wants most is to be able to spend more time with his boyfriend. 
> 
> Fluff Myungyeol, Myungsoo pampering and adoring Yeol. Sungyeol being a cute and sweet darling to soo. Pure fluffy love.
> 
> AU!Verse where Myungsoo is an affluent lawyer and Sungyeol is rediscovering his career path as a part-time culinary school student. In this AU, Sungyeol is 26 and Myungsoo is 25 (Though I don't feel like this is very important, just wanted to specify!). I made it fluffy but I also threw in some dirty humor and sarcasm because otherwise I was giving myself cavities. Also I literally can't think of good titles ever omfg.

The utmost focus is necessary when you are cooking a new recipe in the kitchen. You need to make sure all of your measurements are right and everything is whisked correctly, bustling around the room like a mad scientist as you boast over your latest creation, putting your own respective twist on the recipe to be able to claim it as your own. Sungyeol had always been a master in the kitchen, being forced to cook for most of his family gatherings after they had discovered how great he was. However, Sungyeol had always considered it as a hobby and never a career path, facing bitter disappointment when he had decided to go to college for accounting and absolutely dreaded it. Sungyeol had always been a master in the kitchen, so why was he struggling at this very moment?

 

Sungyeol furrowed his brows as he stared at his latest creation through the oven. He tapped his foot on the ground in frustration as he pulled out another ruined batch of Lemon Blueberry cupcakes. “Why isn’t the cake rising correctly? Come on Lee Sungyeol… you’ve been going to culinary school for how many months? Focus!” Sungyeol muttered to himself as he sadly threw a third batch of cupcakes into the trash, Myungsoo would be devastated if he saw how much food Sungyeol was wasting.

 

Myungsoo.

 

Sungyeol’s eyes darted to the clock over the fridge, realizing that Myungsoo should be home in approximately a half hour. Sungyeol smiled to himself, deciding that the cupcakes should probably wait until tomorrow as he pulled out a set of pots and pans. Baking may have not been his forte, too many exact measurements for his taste, but cooking was a whole different story. Sungyeol knew Myungsoo liked to keep it simple most of the time, deciding that he would just take some leftover Kimchi and make some fried rice. Fried rice was always fun because Sungyeol wound up putting in a bunch of random leftover ingredients that wouldn’t normally belong in the rice, like bean sprouts, and somehow turning it into something delicious. Just as he was finishing frying the eggs to put on top, his boyfriend came through the door, dropping his briefcase and immediately attaching himself to Sungyeol’s back.

 

Sungyeol laughed quietly, “Soo, what are you doing?” Myungsoo hummed, nudging his nose into the crook of Sungyeol’s neck and mumbling, “Enjoying you. I missed you so much today…” Sungyeol turned off the burner on the stove before twisting his body around in Myungsoo’s grasp, gently sweeping the younger man’s bangs out of his face, “How do you think I feel babe? I was home alone all day today… I wish you could come home earlier…”

 

A pout began to form on Sungyeol’s lips and Myungsoo noticed immediately, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend’s pout as gently as possible, grasping the other’s hand and rubbing reassuring circles against the back of it. “Hey sweetie…” Myungsoo started, making sure Sungyeol was looking into his eyes, “You know I want to be home with you as much as possible, but work is rough lately. We have a huge case coming up in court and I need to make sure I have as much knowledge as possible before I go in. You understand, right?” Sungyeol sighed as he looked into Myungsoo’s eyes that were reflecting some hurt and some hopefulness.

 

Myungsoo and Sungyeol had been dating for three years now, before Sungyeol had even decided to go back to culinary school and before Myungsoo had won his first huge case with his company, but Sungyeol felt that they were spending less and less time together recently. He had expressed his concerns to Myungsoo late one night, scared that they would drift apart, but Myungsoo just held him closer and reassured him that he would never leave a man as amazing as Sungyeol. Sungyeol had never been the most confident guy, getting teased quite often back in High School just because he was outspoken and “weird”. The teasing only got worse after Sungyeol realized that he was gay and got caught kissing an upperclassman in the bathroom after school. These insecurities never completely went away and Sungyeol would sometimes think about how perfect Myungsoo was and how much better the other man could do, he was one of Korea’s most sought after lawyers at the mere age of 25 and he was desired by women and men alike all over the country. Why would Myungsoo choose Sungyeol? That was the question that Sungyeol pondered as they crawled into bed together every night.

 

Myungsoo never saw it that way, in fact he saw it as quite the opposite. Though he always heard about his looks, he could be quite clingy to his significant other and thought that he could get irritating to other people. Even when he was just friends with Sungyeol, he felt the need to always lean against him and hug him tightly, he craved physical affection. Sungyeol did not necessarily feel the same way, which made Myungsoo nervous, but Sungyeol did not mind if the one clinging to him was Myungsoo. Myungsoo thought that eventually Sungyeol would get tired of him and leave him but Sungyeol would always assure him right back that he never broke off relationships first and that he would always be right by Myungsoo’s side.

 

Later that night, Myungsoo was holding Sungyeol tightly in his arms in their shared bed, running his fingertips down the other’s bare back as he slowly drifted to sleep. “Mingsoo…” Sungyeol whispered, eyelids heavy as he tried to look up towards his boyfriend, “I love you so much…” Myungsoo smiled at the nickname, Sungyeol only using it when he was extremely tired or drunk, leaving gentle kisses against Sungyeol’s forehead.

 

“I love you too, Yeollie.”

 

~*~

 

The next day, Sungyeol was taken aback as Myungsoo came home from work with a huge box and a grin on his face. Myungsoo was known to spoil Sungyeol, which Sungyeol insisted was in no shape or form necessary, but he knew that he couldn’t stop Myungsoo from showering him in gifts and affection. It was Myungsoo’s way of thanking Sungyeol for being patient with him, even though he wasn’t able to be around as often as Sungyeol would like. Sungyeol had perfected the cupcake reciepe from yesterday, holding up a cupcake for his boyfriend as the other deposited the box on the counter next to him. Sungyeol raised his eyebrows in curiosity, noticing the way Myungsoo motioned from him to open the box as he took the cupcake from Sungyeol’s hand.

 

“Should I even ask?” Sungyeol chuckled as he went to open the box, watching amusedly as Myungsoo shook his head quickly while devouring the cupcake. “Asking ruins the surprise, honey. Just open it!” Myungsoo whined, with his mouth full of cupcake. Sungyeol rolled his eyes and grinned, ripping open the box to find a brand new set of pots and pans, widening his eyes in shock as he looked at Myungsoo’s smiling face.

 

“I heard you complaining the other day that your set was getting old so I figured I would go out and get you a brand new one. I hope you like it…” Myungsoo trailed off as Sungyeol came to the other side of the counter and kissed Myungsoo with force, backing the shorter male against the counter and letting his lips linger against Myungsoo’s, whispering, “I love it, Myung. You’re the best boyfriend ever.” Myungsoo grinned shyly, pinching Sungyeol’s cheek before asking, “Did you make dinner yet? I wanted to take you out tonight.” Sungyeol shook his head, “I was so preoccupied with the cupcakes that I actually didn’t get a chance to make dinner. You’re in luck tonight, let me just put on something nice for you.”

 

Myungsoo stepped back slightly, letting his eyes scan over the other’s frame while chuckling, “You look perfect already Yeollie…” Sungyeol scoffed, looking down at his jean shorts, stained white shirt and pink apron, probably one of the most unflattering things to wear to a dinner date (especially considering Myungsoo normally liked to pick places that were a bit upscale). “Oh really? I’m sure this pink apron is the perfect thing to wear for a night on the town these days.” Sungyeol couldn’t help but snort as Myungsoo nodded, leaning back in to leave short kisses up Sungyeol’s jawline, “You look good in everything, even this cute pink apron. I’m sure everybody will be jealous and immediately need to order one for themselves.” Sungyeol shook his head while laughing, running away to the bedroom to quickly change.

 

Myungsoo smiled lovingly as Sungyeol stripped off his clothes while running, not wanting to keep Myungsoo waiting long. “Idiot” Myungsoo grinned running a hand through his hair and sitting on the couch, closing his eyes and giving himself a few seconds to relax. If Myungsoo was honest with himself, he wanted nothing more than to just sit on the couch and cuddle with his lover, watching a romantic movie and stealing sweet kisses all night over a giant box of chocolate. It was Friday night though, and Myungsoo actually didn’t have to go into the office the next day, which was a blessing in itself. The lawyer found himself frequently working Saturdays because even though he was successful, he was still a rookie in the office and Saturdays were the days that nobody wanted to work. Most of his co-workers were older men and women who had children to take care of so Myungsoo was understanding, but it still didn’t stop him from feeling guilty about leaving Sungyeol home all alone. Maybe they needed a cat, or a dog, or both. Myungsoo smiled at the thought of him and Sungyeol raising animals together, Myungsoo was more of a cat person himself but he could live with dogs too if that was what Sungyeol wanted. He was willing to do anything for Sungyeol.

 

As Sungyeol came out in a jet-black blazer and dress pant set that Myungsoo had bought him a few months ago, he couldn’t help but stop and take a picture of his boyfriend’s side profile as he approached him. Myungsoo was completely off in his own world, daydreaming about something. Sungyeol came closer and realized it probably wasn’t anything naughty considering it was not that hard to tell when the other man was horny. He just had that goofy smile on his face, eyes closed, as he was probably thinking about something sappy and romantic. It was endearing having such a romantic boyfriend who truly wanted to spoil you; it made Sungyeol’s heart swell. The taller decided to sit on Myungsoo’s lap, the other boy opening his eyes with a startled expression as Sungyeol rubbed his nose against Myungsoo’s and hummed, “What are you thinking about, Myungsoo?” Myungsoo shook his head, almost as if to clear his head after the fantasy, circling his arms around Sungyeol’s waist and stealing a gentle kiss on the other’s lips, “Nothing interesting. Just thinking about us and the future.”

 

Sungyeol quirked an eyebrow in curiosity, “The future? What about us?” Sungyeol knew that Myungsoo was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but considering they lived in Korea and gay marriage was far from legal, Sungyeol did not know if he would ever have it be official. He had once thought about sneaking away to America for a vacation and getting married there though, it seemed like something Myungsoo would like.

 

“Mmm, just thinking about raising some pets with you. And some kids. And spending the rest of my life with you. The usual.” Myungsoo chuckled, patting Sungyeol’s butt as a sign for him to get up. Sungyeol realized why Myungsoo could be insecure, he was sure that Myungsoo must have scared more than a handful of significant others with his strong words and proclamations. Thankfully, Sungyeol wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Myungsoo so it wasn’t an issue.

 

~*~

 

After a night of fine dining and a few glasses of red wine later, Myungsoo was able to have his original plan of cuddling with Sungyeol on the couch. They were both dressed down in undershirts and their boxers (though Sungyeol’s hands were already creeping under Myungsoo’s shirt halfway though the movie) and Myungsoo couldn’t be happier. It was nearly 2 in the morning and he was exhausted, but Sungyeol was a little tipsy and far from being sleepy. Myungsoo couldn’t help but snort as Sungyeol turned himself completely away from the television, crawling into Myungsoo’s lap.

 

“Yeollie, I’m trying to watch the movie!” Myungsoo chuckled as Sungyeol’s pouting face came into view, tugging on Myungsoo’s shirt before whining, “Mingsoo… aren’t I prettier and more interesting than this stupid movie?” Myungsoo shrugged, bringing Sungyeol’s head to his shoulder as he looked over Sungyeol at the television screen, “You are the prettiest, Yeol. But I was actually enjoying the movie! Aren’t you curious to find out what happens to the couple at the end when they get reunited after their huge fight?”

 

“They’ll probably have passionate make-up sex or something. You don’t need to watch a movie to know these things, Mingsoo. Remember that time we fought last year and I wasn’t even speaking to you and then you came home from work so angry that you just fucked me against the counter?” Sungyeol looked up at Myungsoo to see a blush prominent on his face, laughing loudly and kissing his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

“Or remember that time that you were really angry at me because I accidentally erased all the pictures on your camera but then I started kissing you as an apology and I got to tie you to the bed? That was fun!” Sungyeol began to pinch Myungsoo’s rosy red cheeks, his gaze downcast and no longer watching the movie. “Why are you so shy, honey? I’m telling the truth!” Sungyeol gave a gentle kiss to Myungsoo’s neck before resting his head back on Myungsoo’s shoulder, waiting for the other to start playing with his hair again. “I am shy because I was trying to make this a romantic moment and you started talking about sex!” Myungsoo groaned in frustration as Sungyeol began to suck on his neck, tilting his head back and letting the older one do whatever he wanted. Myungsoo realized that when Sungyeol was tipsy, it was easy to get him to agree to cuddle but he always expected it to go further.

 

~*~

 

Myungsoo made sure to still wake up at a respectable time the next morning (which meant 10 AM) and decided that he would make breakfast in bed for Sungyeol. The other man was still dead asleep when Myungsoo rolled out of bed and pulled on a fresh pair of underwear, chuckling as he observed Sungyeol’s disheveled state, his hair all over the place and drool running out of the corner of his mouth. Sungyeol seemed to be always cooking for Myungsoo, and as much as Myungsoo loved Sungyeol’s cooking, he always felt that he should return the favor every now and then. He wasn’t the best chef, but he could make a passable omelet in the morning, even though he wasn’t as creative with what he put inside as Sungyeol was.

 

By the time Myungsoo was carrying an omelet into the bedroom, Sungyeol was just waking up and rubbing his eyes, mumbling, “What is that Soo?” Myungsoo’s heart swelled at the sight, Sungyeol looked so cute at that moment that he wanted to take a picture of it. Despite the fact that his lover was still naked and half-asleep, it was still the cutest thing to Myungsoo. He wanted to squeal as he approached Sungyeol who was still rubbing his eyes, placing the omelet down on the nightstand before sitting on the edge of the bed. Myungsoo gave Sungyeol’s nose a kiss and flattened his hair down for him, “I made you breakfast. I had to make breakfast for my boyfriend who is the prettiest and the kindest and the most patient boyfriend ever.” Sungyeol felt himself giggle, still half asleep as he wrapped his arms around Myungsoo, puckering his lips, “So do I get a kiss for being that amazing?” Myungsoo sighed happily, cupping Sungyeol’s face before kissing his puckered lips softly.

 

“You get more than a kiss. You get a lifetime of kisses.”


End file.
